


Ghost of the Past

by zero4life



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Samuel returns, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan doesn't know how to react or handle the situation when his 'presumed dead' brother turns up on the doorstep of his office. All Nathan can do is clutch to Sam tightly afraid he will disappear again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of the Past

Early mornings were always crap. Definitely if Nate had to get up earlier then usual. Even if it was just so he could get some extra paper work done. Working at the office was always frustrating. It wasn't that Nate didn't know how to do the work. But he just hated doing it. He was an in-the-field kind of guy. Not a guy suited for a desk job. He craved working with his hands and feet and actually doing stuff. Making visible progress. Not signing endless piles of paper and typing away on a computer of which he barely knew the basics on how it worked. His experience with technology didn't reach as deep as his experience with historical things. Obviously.

Christ. Nate didn't even remember how many signatures he had already set. His wrist was hurting. And it was too goddamn early. The sun wasn't even up yet. Normally, if he would be on an adventure, that wouldn't be a problem. _But when you wake up before sunrise only to sit at a desk sporting paper cuts, that gets to be pretty damn boring. Yeah..._  And painfully annoying as well. Nate sighed deeply.

"man. I'm really not cut out for the job. Get it? Paper cut. Cut out- never mind. I'm telling myself jokes now. I'm clearly going insane."

_No. It's because it's that time of the year. It gets worse then. 15 years already..._

He mumbled to himself. It used to be much worse. He used to mumble to someone who wasn't even there. It happened a lot of times. During his travels as well. All the times he ever spend talking to himself he actually spend talking to someone he carried with him. Just yesterday Nate couldn't get himself to look at an old picture of him and his brother because he was afraid he'd see him again. Or hear his voice. Samuel was always like a shadow. Always close. Always in sight or just in the corner of his eye. Had been that way for years. Nate stopped seeing him after a few years but... he was reminded of Sam too much sometimes. And he'd see him again and talk like his brother could hear him and talk back. 

_At least i don't hallucinate anymore. Though that drug Marlowe shot me with didn't count._

Sam's death 15 years ago had left a hole in his heart. Nate hadn't been able to rest properly since. Elena had been able to heal part of his tormented heart. And she tried. By god she really tried to make him happy. But... Somehow Nate always ended up feeling empty. All the things he did... The places he had seen. They were great. They were magnificent. But he had wished he could have seen them with his brother. Sam always dreamed of discovering about Francis Drake and all that. He wanted to do that together with Nate one day. But that day never came.

Nathan groaned as he took another pile of papers from his desk and started to sort through them. At first he didn't hear the soft knocking on his office door. But when the knocking grew a little louder and persistent, it had him look up in confusion and it shook him from his thoughts. Who the hell would come knocking at this crappy hour? 

"We're not open yet!"

Nate raised his voice to tell the stranger clearly that he wasn't about to get up to open the door. If the guy wanted something he'd have to come back later. Like During opening hours. But as soon as Nate spoke, there was knocking on the door again. As if that person on the other side had ignored his words completely. Nathan sighed deeper then before. 

"We're closed!"

_Can't this asshole take a hint?_

He tried again. But again his words were ignored and this person knocked again. What was his deal any way? Why the hell annoy a not-meant-for-the-office-but-working-in-an-office worker so early in the morning? The knocking didn't stop and so Nate realized defeated that he would have to get up and walk over to the door to open it and tell this asshole to get lost.

"Alright! I get it. I'm coming! i'm coming."

Nathan groaned as he got up out of his chair. His limbs stiff and his body tired. He had been sitting idle for quite some time. If he didn't go train soon he'd be out of shape. Slowly he walked over to the door. But not before calling the stranger on the other side an asshole under his breath. What was the deal with this guy anyway? Irritated Nathan opened the door. The guy stood with his back towards him so Nathan couldn't see who he was.

"Yeah. Can i help you?"

He asked. The annoyance was clear in his voice. Nathan didn't appreciate being bothered on this early hour. The shock however settled fast as the stranger spoke.

"Yeah, I'm ehhh..."

That voice... Then the stranger turned around.

"...Looking for my little brother."

That face... No. No way.  _You're dreaming again Nate._

"He's about your height. Little bit leaner... Definitely less gray in the temples."

Everything came crashing down on Nate at the same time. His emotions, the memories, the shock. Everything. He grew light headed and took a step back. Unable to comprehend what he was seeing. What he was hearing. There was just no way! 

But that face was so familiar. That voice tugged at his heartstrings, telling him this had to be real. The feelings, the emotions which ran high up, were telling him he wasn't hallucinating this time. So many times he had seen him... As a mere ghost of the past. A shadow. Following him around to comfort him when he got lonely. To encourage him when things were tough. All this time... And now. This shade had become colored. And the ghost had manifested into flesh. Nate felt dizzy. He couldn't breathe properly. He couldn't think. His mind was screaming at him. Soft at first. But louder and louder and louder.

_It can't be... Sam... It's sam.. He's... No.. he's... But this... This is Sam.. Sam. Sam. Sam! Sam! SAm! SAM! SAM!!_

"Sam...?"

It rolled over his lips so naturally. Falling from the tip of his tongue easy as breathing. Like the word had no weight and no bad memories turning it too heavy to speak. 

"It's good to see you again Nathan."

Those words they opened up a flood gate of emotions. Memories. And all that crap. Nathan turned into a mess just like that. It was faster then the snap of one's fingers. All that happened was Sam saying those few words and Nate turned into a mess. Like a magic password opening up his heart. Nathan stumbled forward. His sight blurred. Going blind through tears and stiff in shock and the cramped muscles that were tightening. Clenching. Especially in his chest. It felt like something was crushing him. He couldn't breathe he couldn't see. He could hardly say anything. 

"Oh my god. Sam!"

He threw himself into his Brother's arms. The warmth of them enclosing him. Catching him as he stumbled. So familiar. So painful. So needed and so missed. Dear God. Nate didn't remember how he survived these years without his brother. All of that fell away at the realization that the warmth and the solid feel of someone holding him, Catching him, keeping him from falling, was really there. Hot tears leaked from his eyes. He wasn't quick to cry. Never was. But this.. This of all things... This was too much to handle. 

"Oh alright. Alright! take it easy. Take it easy."

Sam responded. But Nate couldn't. He couldn't calm down. He couldn't take it easy. He was in his brother's arms. He clutched his arms around Sam and squeezed tight. It was real. Solid. Under his hands there was warmth. Sam was here. He was alive. Nate sniffled. He couldn't hold it back. The first few broken sobs left him hesitantly before a flood gate opened. And Nate hiccuped as he cried in his brother's arms. His mind was exhausted. His heart aching and his soul more then confused. It felt the presence of his brother. He could feel it. There had always been a strong connection between them. 

"S-sam! I saw you! I saw you get shot!"

Nate sobbed and clutched to his brother tighter. Sam didn't let go. He kept holding Nate.

"Yes you did. I got the scars to prove it. Easy now. You'll crush me."

Nate's dizzy spell became too much. He couldn't take the pressure. The feeling of being light headed. The shock.. His knees gave in and he slumped against his older brother. Sam caught him and held him close.

"Whoa. I got you. I got you.. I'm here Nate. I got you"

Nathan couldn't find the strength to stand. He could hardly speak. All he could utter was Sam's name over and over again. Trying to breathe between his sobs and hiccups.

"shh. shh.. Nate. It's okay."

Sam tried to soothe his little brother. But after 15 years. He should have known the shock would be big. Too big.

"You're alive. You're alive"

Nate uttered back. He clawed at his brother's shirt. Desperate to make sure that this ghost of the past wouldn't disappear again. That it wouldn't leave him like it always had. But this was real. Real as himself. Real as this office. Blinded by tears Nate reached for Sam's face. His lips hit a cheek and he mouthed up to a temple where he kissed it and moved on to the forehead. Down the nose. He'd trust his own senses enough to know, to feel, that this really was Sam. Nate was a wreck. Desperate and helpless. But he pulled his brother in and smashed their lips together. Not allowing Sam to escape again like all Nate's illusions had.

Sam nearly lost the strength to stand himself. God he missed his little brother. Circumstances prevented him from going to find his little brother. But now that he found him, he didn't want to let go. He wasn't surprised when Nathan kissed him. The state he was in, it would have been more surprising if he hadn't. Sam dismissed all his thoughts and kissed back with only Nate on his mind. The kiss was as they were, Hungry, desperate, an emotional mess. Sam turned to the wall of the office and trapped Nate between his body and the wall to keep them both standing. The kiss turned him so weak in the knees that he didn't trust himself to hold Nate up.  

As the kiss broke, Nate pulled his brother into a crushing hug. Fingers clawing at the back of the shirt the man was wearing. He gripped so tight he nearly tore the fabric. But Sam knew why Nate was like this and he didn't protest. He kissed up his little brother's neck and whispered sweetly.

"I'm here. I'm here Nate"

Nate loosened his grip a little. Relaxing under the touches of his brother. He never thought he would see the man again. Let alone hold him in his arms like he did now. It was too much. Just too much. 

"Sam... Sam i... Please.. Please.."

Nate hardly knew what he was pleading for. But it seemed that even after 15 years his brother knew him so well that with a few words, Sam knew exactly what Nate wanted. No.. not just wanted. Needed. Sam moved them into Nate's office and closed the door. He had to release himself from his little brother's grip for a moment to close the blinds. Turning the small spaced office into a bit of a save haven for now. As soon as he closed the last blind he only had to turn around to find Nate already clinging to him again. Mouthing up his neck. Tongue swiping across the little birds of his tattoo. It made Sam shiver. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and pulled him close. 

They stood so close their crotches brushed. Nate mewled softly as he felt how hard his brother was. Just as hard as he himself had become. The ache they both felt. The way they missed each other so much... Sam hadn't realized how much he actually missed Nate until his little brother fell into his arms. To feel the warmth of that body again. To hear his voice and see his face... He had missed it so goddamn much. Sam cupped Nate's face with one hand and tilted it. Bringing his little brother in for another kiss. Less desperate this time, but still hungry and deep. Full of helpless want.

For the moment, Nathan had forgotten everything. Everything he had been doing the past 15 years. The fact that he was married to Elena. The fact that he discovered 3 lost cities without his brother. The fact that Rafe forced him to leave Sam behind. The fact that no matter what he tried he kept ending up with the news that Sam was dead. He forgot all of it. Sam was here. In his arms and that was all Nate could think about right now. If he was left with the ability to think at all. Which was slowly taken over and swapped by the ability to only feel the raw emotions running through his body. 

His breath hitched when Sam turned them around and pushed Nate against a wall. He forced their bodies together. Heat pooling in Nate's stomach as he felt the delicious yet very unsatisfying friction of Sam's clothed erection rubbing against his. What made it unsatisfying was clearly the fact that they both still had their clothes on. Nate reached for Sam's Jacket. His fingers crawling under the line of sheep's wool on the edge of it. He slid the fabric off of his brother's shoulders. Gravity pulled it towards the floor where it laid still and forgotten. Sam got the idea and hooked his fingers under Nate's shirt. Lifting the piece off of his little brother while his fingers grazed the exposed skin on the way up. Nate tugged on Sam's shirt. Impatient. Wanting to see his brother like only a few ever got to see him. But no one could ever touch him like Nate could.

Sam was hesitant. He had the scars of that horrible accident etched into his skin. He wasn't quite sure how Nate would react if he saw it. But his little brother tugged harder and looked at him with such begging eyes that Sam couldn't refuse him. Nate pushed him back until Sam's knees hit a chair and he sunk into it with a small push Nate gave him. Then he took off his shirt. Exposing himself and the scars to the eyes of his baby brother. Nate gasped as the marred skin came to view. There were at least three of them that were visible. And a faint fourth one that wasn't as obvious as the others.

"Jesus..."

Nate sunk on his knees in front of his brother. Reaching for the scars with his fingers. Caressing them so carefully as if the wounds were still fresh in his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

Sam assured him. Nate's eyes watered again. For a moment Sam was afraid his little brother might lose it again. But then Nate leaned forward. Placing his lips on the top scar. Kissing it softly. Sam gasped to Nate's warm lips against his body. But it also made him emotional on a level other people would never understand. Nathan wasn't repulsed by what he saw. He kissed it as if he tried to heal the old wounds with a bit of his love. Almost as if he felt guilty and tried to make up for leaving Sam behind. Sam knew Nate probably felt guilt. And perhaps lots of it. But none of this was his fault. He couldn't blame Nate for thinking he was dead. For a time, Sam himself believed he was dead. Until the pain and harsh conditions of the prison shook him out of his state of shock and pressed him with his nose on the fact that he was still alive. Though clearly not well.

Nate kissed that scar, as well as the two others. And then the one that was faint but could be spotted if you looked close enough. Sam reached and let his fingers slide through Nate's short thick soft hair. The dark locks tickling between his fingers.

"It's okay Nate. It's alright."

Sam whispered to let Nate know he didn't need to feel guilty.

"Alright? Christ, Sam! They-..."

Nate pulled back and nearly chocked up again but he pushed back the tears and the tightening feeling in his chest. He let his fingers run over the scars and shook his head.

"You're alive. You're alive and you came back to me. That's all that matters."

Even though he had questions, Nate decided that for now, the most important thing was that he was reunited with his brother. Sam was alive and that was all Nathan cared about right now. Sam leaned forward in the chair he was sitting on and kissed his little brother. Nathan crawled up on his lap while they kissed. It was less hungry this time. But deep as the depths of the ocean. They needed each other. So much it hurt. Sam reached to unzip Nate's jeans and let his fingers enter at the back. squeezing Nate's ass gently as he pushed him deeper into his lap, making their crotches brush. 

Nate gasped and rolled his hips on instinct. He rolled against his brother's hands at the back, and his crotch at the front. Grabbing around his neck to kiss him deeply. Sliding his tongue over Sam's lips. Sam however pushed back with his own tongue and forced it back into Nate's mouth. Following it as he explored his little brother's mouth and caressed his tongue with his own. Sam still tasted of smoke. He probably hadn't quit smoking. Nate didn't care about that though. The taste was familiar. It belonged to his brother. It only proved once again that it was really Sam he was touching and kissing.

Then one of Sam's hands slid to the front and took Nate out of his pants. His fingers wrapped around Nate's shaft and Nathan curled up into his brother's lap in pleasure. Moaning softly to feel that familiar grip around his cock. 

"oh god Sam... Please... Please.."

"I know.. Little brother... I know... shhh.. It's alright.."

Sam started stroking him. Firm but slow. A kind of friction that turned Nate into a mess quickly. Sam moved them from the chair he was sitting in. He wiped the papers from Nate's desk and put his little brother on top of it. Nate was too far gone to even protest about the mess Sam just made. All he wanted was his brother. Sam peeled off Nate's trousers and his boxer in one go. Leaving his little brother naked on the desk. Setting his lips in Nate's neck he mouthed at it. Licking a path down to his collarbone where he set his teeth into it just below the junction of his neck and shoulders. Possessively he created a dark purple hickey by nibbling on the skin he bit. Nate moaned and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair. He nearly cried at how much he missed this. All of the familiar movements. The actions he could predict because he knew them by heart. He missed them so much.

Sam let his lips travel. Swiping across one of Nate's nipples before he sucked on it like a new born would. Nate trashed under him. Squirming, gasping, moaning. Tangling fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. As if he was trying to pull Sam into his body. And lord knows Sam would end up there somehow anyway. Sam didn't stop there. He kissed lower. Darting towards Nate's abs. And even further down then that. Nate cried out as Sam set his lips on the base of his erection. The warmth and rough shape of his thin lips and his stubble rasping against his inner thigh drove Nate crazy. Heat spread through all his limbs and his torso. Tingling in his nerve system, rising his blood to a higher temperature.

Nate felt like he was falling apart. It was nearly unreal. He didn't dare close his eyes. Afraid that if he did, this would be one of his too-real dreams and it would dissolve into groggy mornings spend feeling empty and broken. He looked down. Seeing Sam's dark curls between his fingers. Feeling them too. As Sam was positioned between his legs. The way Sam handled him made him shudder in delight. Sometimes Nate felt like Sam knew him better than Nate knew himself. Nate brought his hand up to bite in it to hold back his voice when Sam took him in his mouth and started sucking. Nate nearly screamed. For so many reasons. It felt good, too good almost. After so long.. It wasn't that he hadn't done it with anyone in these 15 years. He laid with Elena plenty of times but... There was something only Sam could give him. And that something he had to miss for 15 years. It was almost too much to finally be able to have that again.

Eventually even biting his hand wouldn't help him. He squirmed and ran his hands through his brother's dark curls. Panting his name. 

"Sam... Sam... fuck!.. Sam please.. g-ahh.."

Sam was way ahead of him. The sneaky older brother had come prepared. Maybe he knew this was going to happen. Maybe not. But he had fished a travel sized tube from his pocket. and poured the lube on his fingers. Those same fingers were now circling Nate's hole. Nathan arched his back. He pulled Sam up and over him. Not caring if the desk creaked under them and the space being too small to be comfortable. He clung to his brother. Kissing him, grinding against him while Sam played with his entrance and pushed a finger inside.

"Fuck!"

Nate moaned and rolled his hips again.

"Dammit Nate.. You're still so fucking hot.."

Sam whispered in Nathan's ear. Somehow that only made Nate feel hotter. Nate let his legs fall open further to give Sam the access he needed. His entire body screamed in want and need for his brother. Every nerve ending was sparking, unable to calm down if he didn't get to feel his brother soon. The persistent urge to feel that what he lost 15 years ago to confirm he had it back. To confirm it was real and not some sick cooked up hallucination that played with his imagination and took it too far. Though Nate's mind was already convinced, as his heart was too, his body was not. It needed to feel reality. Every fiber in his being begged to be shown the truth by simply feeling the mind numbing pleasure of his brother's body against his.

"Sam please... hurry the fuck up.."

"Shit Nate.. what's the rush?"

"Don't ask if you know! Assho-ah!.. Please... Please... Sam please... I'm begging you.. i-"

"Shh. Shh... Nate.. it's okay.. I got you.. I got you little brother."

Nate wanted to punch Sam as much as he wanted to kiss the life out of him. He was on the edge of sobbing again. His entire being, body, mind and soul were turned to a mess because of Sam. Him showing up again like that did not help to keep him sane. 

Sam wasted no time, he wiggled a second finger into his little brother. Stretching him out with love and as much patience as he could muster. Despite the need he was gentle. Nearly too gentle for Nate who just wished Sam would skip all that crap and went straight for the good part already. Then Sam curled his fingers and Nate gripped the edge of the desk, digging his nails into the wood.

"Fucking- fuck!..."

Sam knew what he found when Nate screamed and arched his back off the desk. The same flirty grin Sam pulled off many times to make Nate weak in the knees appeared on his features again. The smug look warned Nathan that Sam would be abusing this spot thoroughly before they were through. And somehow that made Nate only more needy. Nate hardly realized that Sam still had his pants hanging on his hips. With one hand Nate reached and tugged it. 

"This. Off... Off now! off."

"okay okay. Shit Nate. Calm down."

"Sam please.."

"I know.. I got you."

Sam had it kicked off along with his boxer in no time. Standing naked in front of the desk between Nate's legs. Taking off his clothes had forced him to take back his fingers. But Nate didn't care. Though he felt empty now, he knew he was ready for more. Ready for what he really needed. Sam knew it too. He was quick to lubricate his cock and position himself. Lining up with Nate's entrance. Nathan hooked his legs around Sam's hips. Not allowing him to move anywhere but forward. The elder smirked at it. And he leaned over Nate who laid sprawled out on the desk. Sam eased his hips forward. The tip of his erection adding pressure to Nate's entrance until Nate's body allowed him inside. They both moaned as Sam slowly slid further into place. Entering his little brother until he was in completely.

"Jesus Nate. So fucking tight."

Sam groaned. Nate's mouth went dry. He could hardly say anything. Just chant his brother's name over and over again.

"Sam.. Sam..!"

Sam stayed still. Allowing Nathan to adjust and get as comfortable as he could laying on a small desk. Sam could hardly keep in a chuckle and he leaned in to whisper in Nate's ear. 

"You know Office Romance has always been a little dirty secret fantasy of mine.."

Nate smiled through his blurred eyes and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Pulling him in to kiss him. While they kissed, Nate's hips rolled once. That was all the invitation Sam needed to start moving and gently rock his hips. Nate finally felt he could relax. Feeling his brother buried inside, the thick heat moving inside him. It felt familiar and warm and it once again told him that this was all real and Sam was alive. Nate finally felt he could breathe again. As if a burden fell off his shoulders now that Sam was in his arms, making love to him, driving his warm body against Nate's. Little shocks of pleasure ran through Nate as Sam rocked into him. He clung to Sam tightly and raised his hips a little to get Sam to go deeper. Moaning next to Sam's ear. 

"oh god... oh Sam.."

He felt Sam shiver under his fingers. Nate ran one hand up and down Sam's back. His fingers grazing the scars on the back where the bullets had entered. Three through-and-through's. In at the back, out at the front. The other hand was buried in Sam's short wavy hair. If he'd cut it any shorter he'd get full blown curls. And Sam always disliked that. for some reason. Once he said he was envious at Nate's straight hair. Sam used to have straight hair as well. But as he got older, it got more wavy with the length of it and all.

"Nate... My little Nate.."

Sam murmured back. Nate held him closely. Moaning with each thrust. Gasping with the way he felt Sam's hard length move inside of him. The heat pooling in his stomach got only stronger. There was tension building. Tighter and tighter like a spring winding up before it would snap and release that white heat through his entire body. Sam angled his hips. Thrusting in deeper, nailing Nate's prostate dead on with each new thrust. Nate squirmed and moaned beneath Sam. Begging, pleading, demanding more. 

"S-sam!... Samuel!.. m-more"

Sam quickened his pace. Going faster, harder. Nate's body moved against the top of his desk. The furniture creaked under them, heavily complaining under the weight and movements of the two men. The light from Nate's computer illuminated them both along with the small desk lamp that had survived Sam's cleaning sweep. The papers however did not. They were scattered all over the floor, along with their clothing. The office was a mess. And there was no way to explain this if someone walked in and saw them like this. Fortunately Nate was about the only person who came to the office on such an unholy early hour. Otherwise they would have been caught by their noises a long time ago. Nate was sure they were being loud. But honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care about noise. Not with his brother hovering over him, making him see stars in a good way.

Sam's thrusts lost their pace and rhythm. The thrusts became uncontrolled. Fast and without a certain pace to it. Nate could tell that Sam was close by the way he fell into frenzy. Nate let go only so Sam could lean up a bit to get a better position and thrust even harder. Nate held onto the desk to brace himself. The material didn't agree with that and creaked even louder. The sounds of their pants and moans and sex were loud inside the small office. Bouncing off the walls right back to the two men. Then Sam reached in between them. Starting to jerk Nate off, fast and firm and Nate turned into an even bigger mess.

"fuck.. fuck... fuck... Sam!.. I'm.. I'm..gonna cum.."

Nate's chest heaved, he panted hard and moaned as he felt the tension in his stomach tighten even further. This was it. Any moment now, that tension would snap and he'd release. Sam wasn't far behind him. 

"fuck- Nate.. Me too Nate... Me too.. fuck!.. Oh you feel so good little brother."

Sam leaned down again. Hovering over Nathan as they watched each other. Looking in the eyes as much as they could before Nathan was the first to look away. He rolled his eyes and his head back and arched his back high. That tension snapped and unwound faster and faster, sending white heat through every cell in his body. 

"Samuel!"

He screamed, coming hard on his stomach and over Sam's hand. Clamping down on his brother in pure bliss. Sam grabbed Nate's hips and pulled him closer, starting to thrust on a relentless pace. Nate could ride out his orgasm while Sam chased his and after a few more thrusts, Sam unloaded. Groaning into Nate's ear.

"Nathan!"

Nate nearly wanted to cry again as he felt his brother spill inside of him. The warm fluid filling him up. Sam trembling in his arms in the aftermath of his orgasm. It all felt so good. And Nate missed it so much. He brought Sam in to kiss him. They kissed long and deep and took their time to come down from the height of their passion. Nate couldn't stop clinging to his brother. And Sam just hugged back. Not a word was spoken for a while. Not until Sam wanted to get up and Nate protested. 

"No.. No. Stay inside a bit longer. Please..."

"Jesus Nate. You want second rounds? I will not be responsible for provoked soreness."

"No it's just... I have you.. After so long i... I just need this. I can't lose you again."

"Hey, come here. I love you."

Sam hugged Nathan tight and hoisted him up. He managed to land himself in the chair with Nathan in his lap without slipping his now soft cock from Nate's hole. He kissed the younger deep and Nate curled up to Sam as good as he could in the chair. 

"I love you too Sam. I'm so happy.. I can still hardly believe it."

"Even after i just fucked you on your desk?"

"Can you blame me? 15 years Sam! You have no idea how many times i had dreams, hallucinations, anything to make myself believe you were still there."

Sam frowned but then flicked his little brother's head. Nate yelped and reached for the spot Sam hit.

"ow. What was that for?"

"If it hurts, you're not dreaming. You know... just making sure."

"Yeah.." Nate sighed.

He curled up against his brother again. They rested like that for a bit until Nate finally decided they should probably get dressed. He shuddered as he felt Sam slip from him and gained a bit of color in his face as he felt Sam's seed drip down his thighs. He'd have to shower later, he got quite dirty. Sam offered his shirt to wipe them clean. Claiming he could make do with his jacket. After they cleaned up as good as they could, Nate suggested they'd go outside. He needed some fresh air. And then they could watch the sunrise together. If they hadn't missed it already. There were a lot of things still left to talk about. A lot of catching up to do. And Nate needed some answers. He'd get them soon enough, but as he walked outside, and he settled his slightly sore body on the bench next to his brother, He realized that the most important thing was that Sam was alive. He no longer had to search for the ghost of the past. Because it wasn't a ghost anymore. His brother was back.


End file.
